


Selfish

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “You did leave something for me, right?”





	Selfish

“Mull-er” she said around the spoon, the last of the chocolate ice cream still staining the corners of her mouth.  
“You did leave something for me, right?” she shook her head, but not guiltily enough.  
Her hand was wet from the condensation, lips numb from the cold, but her mood had improved tenfold since he left her and went to answer an unusually long and probably shouty phone call from Skinner.  
“I hate you” Mulder gave her a dirty look and took a step back into his room closing the door slowly, which sobered her fast.  
“Mulder!” She scrambled to her feet before he could lock it and managed to push herself between the door and the frame, right into his space. He stopped, still scowling.  
“What do you have to say in your defense?”  
“Nothing” she looked down, leaving the empty carton on the console on her side of the door, then looked up at him from under her lashes, the way she only did when they were sure no one was watching.  
“That was a shitty move, and I’m sorry” she had that way of saying things half serious half playful, and she knew he loved it. Barefoot and close enough he could feel the warmth of her body, Scully touched his chest and he felt her cold fingers through the fabric of his shirt and undershirt, over his hardening nipple.  
“And?” He prompted, trying not to smile at her flirty pout. The struggle was real.  
“Can I make it up to you somehow?” Her hand was already crawling up, to the nape of his neck, pulling his lips down.  
“You can try” he said softly with a smile, dropping the act, and leaning down to meet her chocolate sweet mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> photo credit [amyadamns on tumblr](http://amyadamns.tumblr.com/post/141855901048)


End file.
